Galinmorn
Galinmorn Maldranthe is a Necromancer from the Forest of Silvermoon. A Disciple of the Great Wyrm Heofon, he travels the land searching to gain knowledge however he can, using his powers of Necromancy, his ability to Speak to the Dead, and his horde of Undead Minions, paired with his Magical Knowledge to accomplish any task. A Corporal in Black Company, Galinmorn was eventually recruited as a Champion of the Great Wyrm Egesa to help lead the fight against Mancos. Rumors of great magical stirrings brought Galinmorn to the Kingdom of Galdaria. Upon his arrival in the strange lands, he set out to finish purging the land of the Demonic menace that remained in Galdaria. He discovered the means to permanently defeat the Demon Commander that still remained in the forest from the Great Rift. After defeating the phylactery-less Lich, Galinmorn, with the help of Ceian Macneil, was able to complete the ritual allowing the Demon Commander to be killed. But allowing the Demon to be killed, and actually killing it were two greatly different things. The Demon's blows crushed the adventurers of Blackspire left and right. Galinmorn brought them back to life, and continued to throw his Undead Minions at the Commander, but he seemed to strong to defeat. In a last ditch effort, Galinmorn gathered his power and stunned the great Demon Commander, leaving him vulnerable to the Dagger of the Void wielded by Asmond le Smash. Galinmorn then fought in the tournament that was held celebrating the defeat of the Demons, and though many of the opponents in the tournament were much more talented and experienced in combat than him, Galinmorn fought valiantly to prove his Valor and Skill. He then fought alongside his company against Arcana in a friendly bout of skill in which Black Company proved victorious. This victory led to the Great Wyrm Egesa choosing Galinmorn and the rest of the members of Black Company who participated in the competition as her Champions. The next day, Galinmorn went off with the other adventurers of Blackspire to return to the capital of Galdaria to help end the chaos that had suddenly arisen. Upon arrival in the abandoned town, Galinmorn led the adventurers in collecting the clues and discovering the meanings hidden within them. Sending his Undead Minions forward to fight the Undead that arose in the town, Galinmorn discovered the source of the chaos, sending scouts to retrieve it. Tapping into his Magical Knowledge, Galinmorn realized the spell necessary to destroy the black stone, and with the aid of Vaune Shadowglave, rid the town of the dark power that had plagued it. Galinmorn joined the adventurers in traveling into the deep caves to fight the dark elves that had taken the citizens of Octoberg. The lack of light deep in these caves was quite detrimental to Galinmorn. This led him to taking a sample of the Glowing Fungus found in these caves with him. From then on, he could always be found with his stone of light, an interesting juxtaposition to his dark powers. In the battle against Oronth to retrieve the Stone of Anothath that he held, Galinmorn arrived as reinforcements to help the adventures that had engaged the dragon soldiers and were being greatly worn down. Bringing the dead back to life breathed a fire into the soldiers, and the tide of the battle shifted. The most pivotal role, was that of Galinmorn's Champion, his Undead Minion Critias. The Undead Half-Giant Monk wielding the Flame Blade was able to reach up to the flying Dragon, immune to his flame attack, and was able to slow down and harass Oronth long enough for the adventurers to escape with the Stone. Galinmorn brought his Undead Minions to the final battle against Mancos, and used his powers to help hold off the Dragon and Fire Team until the power of the Stones turned the Dragon into Stone as well. The Battle was over, the army of Mancos was routed, and order was restored to Galdaria. Galinmorn returned to his life of searching for knowledge. But his mind constantly returned to the Black Stone that had plagued the town on the way to the Capital. Galinmorn couldn't help but imagine the potential power he could reach, the armies he could raise, the Kingdoms he could conquer with the power of that Black Stone... Category:Character Profiles